Baser Instincts
by BLav527
Summary: In the aftermath, Claire gives in.


AN's: I just saw the new movie last night and well…I can't help myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

They walked out of the hanger together, squinting in the garish sunlight.

Claire's head was still pounding a dull ache between her eyes and she felt like death. She probably looked like it too, frowning down at her dirt and sweat stained clothes.

She glanced over at Owen, who was just as dirty as she was. Still…she couldn't help but think the look somehow worked for him…it added to his rugged appearance even more. He belonged outdoors. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled up his muscular form, remembering how it felt against hers for that too brief moment…

"Claire?"

"Hmm?" Her head snapped up when Owen spoke her name. She blinked rapidly and blushed to be caught staring.

Owen only smirked, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he took her hand and led her away from the crowds.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, a little worried…a lot excited.

"You'll see," was Owen's only reply.

He led her around the back of the hanger before stopping and looking around, and then quickening his pace. Claire kept up as best she could, gripping the blanket that was now falling off her shoulders.

He stopped outside what could only be a small storage shed and looked around again before trying the handle. It opened with a creek and he turned back to her with a pleased grin.

Claire's eyes widened, her heart rate picking up speed.

"Owen…we shouldn't…"

He pulled her inside. "Oh, we definitely should," He said. The door closed behind him with a soft click and before Claire could respond he had her pressed against it, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he kissed her breathless.

Claire gasped against his mouth, her fingers gripped his shirt as she kissed him back. She was still exhausted…but what was that compared to the feel of Owen's lips and body against hers?

She reveled in it for only a moment before her ever-rational side won out and she tore away.

"Owen…" She struggled to breathe and looked around. It was surprisingly cool in the shed…but still, it was a _shed_ …and she was so dirty and tired and this morning she was pretty sure she couldn't stand him and they almost _died_ and… _oh_ …Owen was trailing kisses down her neck now…

"I can hear you thinking." Owen's voice was husky and Claire felt a wave of warmth suddenly pool in her stomach. "You should stop doing that."

She gripped his shoulders, closing her eyes for just a moment. "We can't, Owen..." Her mind was going foggy now. "All the people outside…and I'm dirty…" Owen hummed at that and she smacked his shoulder lightly. "And…and…I'm…" _dizz_ y, she thought, but it came out as "…off balance."

"I like you off balance," He murmured in her ear, pressing kisses along her shoulder now. "It makes you give in to your baser instincts…" He pressed closer to her. "…survival…"

Claire drew in a breath as she felt him hard against her. She leaned into him, a thrill shooting through her body. "You mean like saving your life?"

She felt him smile against her skin. "That," He kissed the hollow of her throat and back up her neck. "…and need…" His lips ghosted over hers. "…and _want_ …"

He stopped and Claire opened her eyes.

He was looking at her intently. "What do you want Claire?"

Claire looked at him; his eyes were dark with lust but still soft. He held her firmly, but wasn't rough. Owen Grady…strong and gentle and brave…

She wanted him.

Images of the day flashed through her mind. She wanted him when she stepped out of her car…when he stepped off the elevator…in the jungle…in the park…here and now…and forever.

"You," She said softly, her hands came up to settle on either side of his face as she pulled him down, kissing him with everything she was feeling. He responded just as passionately, gripping her hips and lifting her into the air. Claire wrapped her legs around him without a second thought.

She never felt more alive than the moment Owen was inside her. Claire held onto that feeling, letting it surround her as her baser instincts took over.

She gave in.


End file.
